His Company
by cinnymoon
Summary: Written in the perspective of both Norman and Agatha. Five years after the curse was lifted and Norman still visits Aggi's tree.


It's been five years since the witch's curse had been broken, freeing Blithe Hollow and its residents of its 300 year old wrath. It took the act of saving the town for Norman Babcock to finally feel at home there. After the incident, everyone rejoiced in Norman and his ability that everyone had once shunned him for. School had changed for him, too. He no longer got bullied by Alvin and his henchmen. In fact Alvin did a 180 and now spouted stories about his and Norman's adventures that night. Norman didn't mind; anything to keep Alvin from bullying him and his friends.

Life had become a bit easier for Norman; people actually began to pay less attention to his ability. Once football season started, pretty much everyone forgot about, or at least no longer talked about, Norman and that night. Well, except for his best friend, Neil Downe. Neil would randomly start re-enacting that night and how cool Norman was. In which Norman would always remind Neil that he was there too and just as brave. One thing, though, the two had been inseparable since that night. Norman quickly realized that Neil was the type of friend worth having around.

There was only one place Norman never took Neil. The place he was headed to now, where he went every year, once a year, for the last five years; Aggi's tree. He started going as a way to show solidarity. He would bring a picnic with an extra snack and sit under the tree, watching the sun set. The first years he was alone. He didn't know what to expect after that night. Last year though, he thought he saw something, a wisp of green light coming from the ground and wrapping around his hand. As soon as he noticed, the wisp had disappeared making Norman think he had just imagined it.

Heading up the hill he couldn't help but notice something was different. He waved hello to his usual passersby and didn't pay much mind to the rest of his surroundings. Weaving through the maze of trees, he finally reached Aggi's. It was an old tree, planted before even the Puritans' arrival. Norman laid out his small blanket and placed the bag down. He always liked to take a minute to enjoy the quiet. Still liking his alone time, Norman really embraced the moments he got no matter how brief. Tonight was unusually still, making it hard for Norman to fully relax. "Hello Aggi," he said as he sat down and began eating his sandwich, laying the other on the other side of the bag. It wasn't much, just a PB&J but it's all he could do to be out on time before sunset.

Taking another bite Norman became alert. Something was rustling behind him. Slowly turning, he saw it! Out of the corner of his eye, the green wisp appeared. This time it didn't go away. It wrapped around his hand and then began to take full form. _Could it be?,_ he thought. Slowly the form of a girl with straight, dark hair appeared to him. He smiled and continued to eat his sandwich. Feeling the cool, statically charged touch of the girl's hand comforted him. The sun seemed brighter and the breeze seemed warmer. The leaves whirled around along with tiny white butterflies, which slightly glowed it seemed, playing in the wind. The glowing girl kept her hand on Norman's as they sat in each other's company.

It may have taken five years, but Aggi had finally found her way back to her tree, and her friend.

* * *

It took all she could muster to appear to him. Aggi Prenderghast pulled in all the forces available to her to make herself a physical form again. She wanted desperately to show that she knew what Norman did for her and what he kept doing for her. Every bit of energy used to bring her to light had taken all the electricity out of the air making it unusually still and a bit eerie. She had to do it, though. Determined to be there for Norman the way he has been there for her.

It was almost time for him to be at her grave and she was not going to let him down. She had been practicing all year to do this for him. Ever since her failed attempt last year, she just had to get it right. Finally, over the hump of the hill, she saw him approaching. Pulling in more electrically charged elements, she pushed and pushed while he set up and sat down. He was so quiet except his usual "Hello" before he sat down to keep her company. Sometimes he would talk about school and what was new in town. This year he just ate his sandwich, which he was also thoughtful enough to make her one, too. That's what she loved about his visits, he was always so thoughtful.

After a few moments, Aggi could feel herself coming through to the physical world. Slowly her hand reached to touch his; anchoring her. At first he looked startled, but then he figured it out once the rest of her started coming through. She wanted to talk almost instantly, but he turned his head with a smile and so she stayed silent. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, still with her hand on his. His touch was warm and inviting, comforting to her. The static that formed around her seemed to bring their environment to life. The wind picked up sending spirals of leaves everywhere and tiny white butterflies seemed to erupt from where she was sitting. It was a sight to behold.

After all this time she was glad she could finally explain to Norman what his visits has meant to her.


End file.
